Something Red
by Meeandyou
Summary: Lily is bridesmaid in her best friends wedding, and she have to wear something red. But that is not all, Marlene have fixed her a date, but who is it? One shot.


Something red? She had to be kidding. She knew that Lily probably didn't own a cloth item in red. Not because she didn't like the colour, it was just that it always became too much colour matching for Lily's taste. The red always matched her waist long hair, and that was something she wasn't happy for.

Yes, Lily Evans was a red head, with pale, clean skin that looked good with her hair. She wasn't tall, around 160cm, with a small, but curvy frame. Lily was a bridesmaid in Marlene, one of her best friends, wedding. She had to pick out and buy her own bridesmaid dress; the only thing Marlene had requested was that it was red. And that meant that Lily had to go dress shopping, something she wasn't very fond of.

Things weren't made better when Marlene had called her and told her that she had fixed a date for her. She refused to let her best friend come to her wedding all alone. Lily had tried her best talking her way out of it, saying she was fine with going alone. And that was true, she didn't mind going alone, she never did. But it was to no use; she had to go on this date.

She didn't even know who he was, since Marlene refused to tell her. Lily only hoped it wasn't Potter, but she doubted it was, Marlene knew how much she disliked him. James Potter was an annoying prick that had had a crush on Lily when they were in school. He had asked her out more times then she could count, and every time she had refused. Now, 3 years after they had graduated, Lily didn't meet Potter very often, even tough he was Sirius Black´s, Marlene's fiancé, best friend.

It was now 3 days until the wedding, and Lily still hadn't found a dress. She had been in every store in the city, but no dress had looked anything near good on her.

She didn't have a lot of money either, so even if a dress looked okay, she probably couldn't afford it. She thought about calling Marlene, but that would probably just make thing worse. She would get a panic attack and then throw a fit, and that was something Lily didn't want to experience. She had been on the receiving end of that enough times to know that you didn't want to make her mad.

She decided to go and just buy one of the cheap dresses; she wouldn't find anything better anyway.

At the same time, some blocks away, James Potter was lying on the couch thinking about how he was going to win Lily Evans heart. It had been 3 years since he had last asked her out, and she finally said yes. Well, she didn't know it was him she was going to go with, and he was pretty sure Marlene had to force her to go. But he was still happy, now he had his chance and he was not going to screw this up.

"Hey James, what's up?" Sirius said as he walked in the door to James apartment.

"Not much, just thinking about your big day. Are you nervous?" he didn't really have to ask that question. He knew Sirius well enough to know when he was nervous. Sirius sat down in one of the big chairs.

"Yeah, you know, it's a big day. How about you? Exited for the date?"

"What do you think? I have been waiting for this for around 6 years." They smiled at each other.

Just then Marlene came trough the door, a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Marl, what's up? Something wrong?" Sirius asked. Marlene walked to him and sat down in his lap. She sighed.

"No, or yeah, kind of. It's Lily. You guys know how she hate wearing red even tough it looks amazing on her, right?" They both nodded. " Well, she is having a problem finding and affording a dress, but she wont tell me because she thinks I will be mad. And now I am having a hard time figuring what to do about it, she cant just show up in a cheap, ugly dress" That gave James an idea.

"Don't worry, Marl, I got it covered. What size does she use?"

Lily was standing in front of the mirror, trying to find something good with the dress. It was a bright red, halter neck dress with a black belt in the waist. It was a little too big around her breasts, and a little short for her liking. But it was the best she had found. She had her hair down, and she had minimal with makeup on, just some mascara and eye shadow.

She was putting on her black pumps, when she heard the doorbell. She guessed it was her date that was picking her up. She looked at the clock and noted that he was early. She opened the door, and found something not so pleasing.

There, on her doorstep, stood James Potter with a bouquet of flowers and a big box in his hands. And she had to say; he did look quite good in a tux.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I am here as your date, miss Evans." He smiled. " And I brought you something" He gave her the bouquet and the box. She took the items, and put the flowers on the table.

"Just come in Potter. I am just going to put this away for later, and then we can go." She turned to go and put the box in her bedroom. Before she got that far, he grabbed her arm, making her turn.

"Please open it before we go. I am sure you will be happy." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. His smile was just charming, and he seemed different. Like he had grown up a little after they graduated.

She put the box down on the table in the hallway, and opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a deep red, one shoulder, satin dress and it reached down to the floor. And it was her size! She didn't know what to say, was this for her? And how did he know her size and need for a dress?

"Potter, this is beautiful. But how did you know?"

"Marlene told me"

"I guess she knows me well enough to understand that it would be a problem. So it was she who bought it? Well, I guess I will have to pay her back."

"It wasn't Marlene who bought it, it was me. And no you don't have to pay me back, it is a gift for you Lily." He looked her deep in the eyes. "I was hoping you would forgive me for the things I did when we were in school. I have changed, I am not the annoying little boy anymore, and I have grown up. So what do you say? Are you forgiving me?" She looked into his eyes, and found nothing saying he was lying.

"Yes James, I forgive you."

"Thank you. Now go change, I want to see." She smiled at him, and went into her bedroom.

She got back 5 minutes later, wearing the dress. She saw James jaw drop.

"Wow, you look stunning Lily" He said when he managed to control himself. She blushed.

"Thanks James. So should we go?

"Sure" He held his arm out for her.

Lily actually had fun; even tough she was there with James Potter. She realised he really had changed for the better. She laughed a lot, and even cried a little under the ceremony. She was really happy for Marlene, she saw how perfect she and Sirius was for each other. She only hoped she would have that someday, and at the end of the night, when James drove her home, she thought about how it wouldn't be too bad if it was with him. And she was happy she had forgiven him, even if it was because of the red dress.

**So what do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
